


Love in times of Covid

by Just_Juliette



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Shakir GP, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Juliette/pseuds/Just_Juliette
Summary: Lewis has Covid and can't participate in the Shakir GP.Seb can't help missing him and videocalls his boyfriend.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Love in times of Covid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liraistired](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liraistired/gifts).



> as a token of my grattitude for being so supportive and nice in your comments.  
> Here's some Sewis fluff.  
> We all deserve it after such a shitty week.

It was past midnight. Sebastian made sure to lock the door of his motorhome and turn off his phone so that nobody would disturb him after a qualifying session that sucked, as always. He took his laptop and turned it on, then opened skype. He placed it on his lap as he lay down, waiting a few seconds until he saw that the other one was on line to start the call. Soon the image of Lewis occupied the screen.

─Hi Seb.- The Britt greeted him, as some slight growls could be heard around him.

─Hi Lew. I hear Roscoe somewhere there, can I say hi?

Lewis nodded and showed Roscoe lying next to him, entertaining itself with big bone. Sebastian chuckled.

─ He seems to be busy. And how are you feeling hun?

─I’m good.

─ But Toto said you spent the whole day in bed.- the older one rolled his eyes.

─ It’s preventive. I hardly have any symptoms. I'm fine, don’t worry.- Sebastian felt more calm and relieved.

─Sorry, it's just that I'm not used to it, you know? To you being ill, and not being able to see you in the paddock... For God's sake! How does something like that happen to you? How is it possible for you to get infected right now? –he said, notoriously frustrated.

─Don't be angry. I did everything I could to avoid it...-The blond man shook his head.

─ It's not anger. It's helplessness, for being apart for so long and not competing for this shitty virus, and now that we're allowed to see each other every week and race each other, to enjoy your championship... This happens to you.

─Seb...

─And I can't even go to look after you or see you.

─Love...

─When I was in my worst moment, you were there for me. Your support helped me like you have no idea, and I can't give all that back to you now that you really need it.

─Stop it!

─Huh?

─Keep calm, it’s over. Don't be sad, it was something that could happen to me sooner or later, and it can happen to you as well. We have to stay away from each other for a little while. You said it yourself, if we went through pandemic being six months apart, we'll get through this too.

Sebastian loved the encouragement and support that the other gave him in spite of everything. The thing is, he should be the one comforting his boyfriend, who was not only infected and isolated by Covid, but had been left out for the rest of the season and people were all over George Russell, like if Lewis just disappeared and his seventh championship didn’t matter anymore.

But of course, his man was a warrior, and a knight. He knew what the most important thing was right now, and so did him.

Seb looked at him smiling and spoke his heart out.

─You don't know what I'd give to go and see you, be with you even for a few minutes...- Lewis sighed, lowering his gaze, but without losing his smile for a second.

─What for? So that you catch the virus too and won’t be able to have a proper Ferrari farewell? Or what’s more important… Not being able to try the Racing point car in Abu Dhabi? Nah. You have a lot of things to do yet, and the Tifosi deserve to see you race for the last time at the end of the season.

─Yeah I guess. A proper goodbye after an awful season.... ─ he said scratching the back of his neck, remembering his results today.

─Yes, I saw your qualy. You got a position not worthy of a driver like you. Just wait till you have a better drive, so that you can go back to matching your glorious standards.

─Yeah, but even if the car is undriveable, I’m still messing it up, while Charles manages to save the weekend. That doesn’t help to my personal image.

─Don‘t think about it. I mean, last race he was just lucky not to be penalized and today you just couldn’t put the lap together. But your pace improved a lot, and you’re still one of the best in the grid. I’ll be cheering for you.

Sebastian exaggeratedly placed a hand over his heart, and wiped a fake tear off his eye.

─Oh! Thank you Sir Lewis. Your highness’ words mean a lot to a simple man like me.- said battling his eyelashes.

─God please! Not again with that. -Lewis laughed, Seb’s jokes about his knighting became too much at this point.

─I'm sorry, I couldn't resist!

─I know, and your awful jokes are part of the things I love the most about you, Seb.- Admitted smiling.

─I love you too, Lewis.-He answered without taking his eyes off the camera. Eyes looking dreamy and full of love and affection.

Lewis blushed a little bit and checked the time, since he didn’t want to keep Seb up for the rest of the night.

─You should get some rest quickly. It's quite late.

─Why? Are you trying to get rid of me? Do you want to hang me up?- he asked falsely indignant. His pouting melted Lewis on the inside.

─I want you to concentrate on the rest of the weekend. I'm not going to be the reason why you failed by keeping you late. Then who's going to put up with you?

─Hey! Forgive me for being concerned about my boyfriend's health.

─Your boyfriend is fine, with a bit of a headache, but generally fine.

─Are you sure? What about Roscoe?

─Sure, babe. Roscoe’s good too.

─Okay so...have a good night.

─Till tomorrow, and good luck.

─Shall I call you at the same time?

─If you want and you can... I'd love to.

─Of course I do.

─Bye, I love you.

And before Sebastian could answer back, Lewis hung up the call. The German shook his head and smiled, knowing that he’d done it so as not to stretch out their goodbyes any longer.

─I love you too.

Said to nobody, as he turned the laptop off and headed to bed.


End file.
